Nothing is More Important
by Sly Silver
Summary: Anders fell for Hawke the moment they met. Hawke knows he can't resist the rouge mage, and is happy to give into him. Additions to the cannon Anders/MHawke romance. Slash/yaoi, M/M, eventual lemons of course. Definately language, likely goofy, I cannot avoid it.
1. Small Comforts

A/N: After writing the gaps in the cannon Fenris/MHawke story, I decided I'd go for Anders as well. Why not? I have nothing better to do. This version of Hawke is Dante, a mage... also mostly sarcastic, like the one in my Fenris one. But with a little less honor.

Small Comforts

Hawke left Gamlen's hovel sighing. He'd had another argument with Carver. He missed his sister. Bethany had always managed to come between them and stop the fight. Now anything could happen. Hawke loved his brother but sometimes he really wanted to kick his ass.

Without really thinking, Hawke found himself in Darktown. He decided since he was there, he might as well check on Anders.

"Hawke? Do you need something?" he asked.

"Somewhere quiet where my brother can't yell at me would be nice."

"At it again with him?" Anders asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Always. We are brothers. And we're both like our father... hard headed." Anders moved a stack of papers from a bench. Hawke took the hint and sat down.

"You don't talk about your father much."

"Would you like to hear something about him?" Anders sat down next to Hawke.

"Sure."

"Malcom Hawke... He was a mage, but you know that of course. He loved us. Taught Bethany and I magic. He even supported Carver in learning how to use a sword and joining Calin's army. Carver never saw it, but dad was always proud of him. It feels like dad died so long ago."

"Did he die when you were young?" Hawke shook his head.

"Not really. I'm not near as young as I look."

"How old are you Hawke?" Anders asked.

"Well, Carver is nineteen, and he is my younger brother, so take a guess."

"Twenty one?" Hawke laughed.

"Twenty five." Anders' jaw almost dropped.

"I thought you were a lot younger."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you."

"For what?" Anders asked.

"Giving me a place to hear myself think." Anders smiled.

"You're always welcome here Hawke."

"You know, no one has used my first name since my dad died. Mom, Bethany and Carve I guess... but to everyone else it's just Hawke."

"I've never heard your first name."

"Would you like to?" Anders nodded.

"I'd love to."

"It's Dante."

"Strong. It fits you." Hawke leaned forward, looking over Anders.

"What's your real name Anders?"

"Far less interesting than yours. It's not important. No one has used it since I was a small child."

"Fair enough. Feel free to use my first name."

"All right... Dante." Hawke smiled. He couldn't help but admire Anders. Sure he'd eluded the templars his whole life, but Anders had escaped and been recapured, again and again. Not to mention he found himself undeniably attracted to to the rouge warden.

"Can I sleep here?" He wanted to see Anders' response more than he really wanted to stay the night.

"Sure. You can take that bed there."

_"Ah, a gentleman. I think I'm in love." _Hawke slid out of his boots, and pulled off his shirt. He refused to wear robes... he was feminine enough without wearing a skirt. He didn't need to give Carver any more reasons to mock him. As he stretched his shoulders, he could feel Anders' eyes on him. His eyes met the Warden's, and he quickly looked away. Anders blew out the laterns, and went to his own bed-on the other side of the room. Hawke chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: That got away from me. XD I suppose that's what happens when Adam finds a CD I burned for last year's trip, including Korn, Marylin Manson, Smashing Pumpkins, and other such music on it. I apologize if it updates slow, but I adore Fenris, so I've seen his romance a lot of times, and I don't recall Anders' as well, so I'm playing through it again. I also just realized how short this is, and I apologize. They will be longer in the future. Reviews are welcome. ^^ I also apperciate critisim as long as it is constructive.


	2. Conscripted

A/N: Onto the second chapter! ^^ I'm writing really slow today. And if you want to see the cutest Anders ever, go to my deviantart and look through my favorites. There's a chibi artist on there that I adore. Do I need to warn of spoilers with a game this old? It's the tail end of the deep roads.

Conscripted

As they walked through the dark, Hawke was going tired. It'd been four days walking, wandering through the deep roads.

"All right, let's stop. I'm about to fall out." Hawke wasn't the only one. Anders, Varric and Carver were all breathing heavily.

"We rest here. Two on two off! Varric, Carver, you get first rest. Anders, got anything to do to keep us awak?" The dwarf and the younger Hawke collapsed into makeshift beds while the magic wielding Hawke and Anders sat on the ground, lighting a fire.

"Not really. We could talk."

"All right, what do you want to talk about?" Hawke replied.

"I've told you that I've been with men before... and you've shown interest in me... but have you been with men before?"

"I have."

"Really? Then who was your first? You know mine was Karl." Hawke smiled as he recalled his first.

"An elf called Jamon. Long red hair, gorgeous grey eyes. He was a sweetheart."

"What happened to him?"

"No idea. Family full of mages remember? We had to move," Hawek replied.

"I guess you're no different than any other mage. Who was your best?"

"You first," Hawke replied. Anders laughed.

"Fair enough. Nathaniel Howe. He joined the Wardens around the same time I did. Didn't like me much at first, but he came around. Never anything more, just sex. Honestly, I don't recall a very real relationship ever. So who was your best?" Anders asked.

"Darrien. He was a friend of Carver's that stayed at our house for a while. Shortly after he became my boyfriend. Carver wouldn't speak to me for months."

"Think he was jealous?"

"No. He likes women. He just hated it when I turned one of his sparring partners into my boyfriend."

"Your brother is really nothing like you," Anders noted.

"We've always been different. Our looks are about the only thing we share. Both of us look like dad, but I have mom's eyes."

"There's something different about you though... more than just your magic. You have a... maturity that Carver lacks. Not just your personality, but your looks too. Carver is still a boy, but you're a man." Hawke smiled.

"If you're trying to get me into bed, you're doing a very good job," he joked. Anders laughed. The two talked for several hours, before getting to rest themselves.

* * *

A few hours later, they were getting close to the end. Carver was in rough shape. Anders saw it first. As they stopped to rest for a moment, Carver fell over.

"Carver!" Anders explained that Carver was tainted by the darkspawn, and how to fix it; joining the Wardens.

They found the Wardens, and Hawke reluctantly gave them Carver. He was silent the rest of the trip home.

When they arrived, Hawke went to his home.

"Anders... can I come by later?"

"Of course Hawke."

* * *

When Hawke arrived and Anders' clinic, it was quiet. He looked over the mage, sitting at a desk, writing. Hawke loved everything about him. The passion in his eyes when he fought, the sexy tone in his voice when he was tired from working for hours in his clinic, and most of all, the quiet moments where Anders didn't even have to speak, but Hawke loved every second of it. He took a few silent steps toward Anders, who still hadn't seen that he'd entered. His lanterns were out for the night. Hawke couldn't help it, he was in love with Anders.

"Anders... are you busy?" he turned around.

"Not too busy for you," he said. Hawke sat down next to Anders.

"What are you working on?"

"A manifesto of our people..."

"Mages? Maybe I can help." Anders smiled.

"You could. But I want to make sure you're okay."

"I am. I miss Carver... but he'll write. Can I help?" Anders nodded, allowing Hawke to see his work.

"This is great. You're really going to fight to the end aren't you?"

"We deserve our freedom. People like you and me aren't any less than anyone else." Hawke smiled. He was lost in Anders' brown eyes.

"I'll stand beside you."

"I knew you would."

_"I will always stand beside you..."_

* * *

A/N: A little shorter than I wanted, but oh well. They'll likely get longer. ^^ I also love the idea that Anders and Nathaniel slept together. And I feel that I should apologize to Jamon for using his name and likeness, but hey, he looked elf-y.


End file.
